Haurchefant Greystone
Lord Haurchefant is a non-playable character from Final Fantasy XIV. He is a noble of House Fortemps of Ishgard, and presides over Camp Dragonhead in the Coerthas Central Highlands. Profile Appearance He's a male Elezen with silvery hair, garbed in full chainmail. Personality Unlike many of his peers, Haurchefant is open-minded about adventurers and welcomes them to Dragonhead. Story ''Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn Haurchefant is sought out in order to locate Cid's missing airship, the ''Enterprise. Since Lord Francel of House Haillenarte is currently under suspicion of heresy (and thus is in no position to help them), he directs the player, Alphinaud, and Cid to Lord Haurchefant of Fortemps. Haurchefant is willing to look into the matter, but asks they help him get to the bottom of why Francel and his house have been increasingly caught with heretical ties. It is soon discovered that someone has been framing House Haillenart by planting draconian rosaries, and Haurchefant attempts to rescue Francel before he is executed for Heresy at Witchdrop. Once the execution is stopped and Francel is cleared of charges, Haurchefant reveals that the Enterprise had landed in Stone Vigil after the Calamity. Since the Vigil was subsequently taken by the Dravanian Horde, he directs the heroes to Lord Drillemont at Whitebrim Front. Haurchefant later reappears in the last part of the Main Scenario quests for Patch 2.3: Defenders of Eorzea. A supply shipment he had sent to Revenant's Toll was waylaid by heretics, leading to the player speaking with him over the incident. He explains that heretic activity has been increasing lately, under the leadership of a mysterious Lady Iceheart. While he promises to send a new shipment to Revenant's Toll, he asks the player to assist Drillemont in investigating the heretics. In Patch 2.4 Dreams of Ice, he accompanies Alphinaud to the meeting with Ser Aymeric of the Temple Knights. While in the meeting, they learn of another ambush by the harriers on supply wagons. In Patch 2.55 Before the Fall Part 2, Haurchefant provides refuge for the remaining Scions at Camp Dragonhead following the Monetarist plot, who stay in the intercessory. However, he warns that a recent skirmish in the city-state from wyverns has put the Holy See on an extended state of high-alert, and so full asylum will have to wait. He promises, nevertheless, that House Fortemps will protect them from Ul'dahn agents. ''Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward'' Heavensward starts off with Haurchefant forwarding his father's invitation to the Adventurer and the Scions, granting them entry to Ishgard. He is later seen again during the rescue of the Rose Knights from the Vanu Vanu fortress in The Sea of Clouds. Once the truth behind the Dragonsong War is revealed and Ser Aymeric captured by the Heavens' Ward, he joins the rescue effort and later arrives at the top of The Vault to apprehend the Archbishop to answer for his lies, but the group is interrupted by Ser Zephirin who throws a spear of light at the Adventurer. Haurchefant warns the Adventurer and attempts to block the attack with his shield but it soon breaks, causing the spear to impale him. The group watches in horror, allowing the archbishop to escape. Haurchefant asks the Adventurer to smile as it suits a knight better and silently dies. During the epilogue cutscenes, his grave can be seen at The Providence Point, where he can watch over Ishgard until the world ends. It can be found ingame at the same location. Voice Haurchefant is voiced by Masakazu Nishida in the Japanese version of the game, and Jason La Shea in the English version. Category:Final Fantasy XIV Characters